


Culpable como el pecado

by chicamarioneta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Justiciero, Lucha contra el crimen, Romance, Sin poderes, acción aventura, armas, sangre violencia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta
Summary: Bulma, la mejor detective de ciudad Oeste, está tratando de encontrar al violento justiciero que ha causado el caos en toda la ciudad. Ella se entera, para su disgusto, que es el mismo hombre con el que tuvo una aventura de una noche un par de semanas antes. UA completamente humano, BV inspirado en Daredevil y The Punisher / Traducción de "Guilty as Sin", una historia de Niteryde.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilty as Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521674) by [niteryde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteryde/pseuds/niteryde). 



> Nota de la traductora: Hola a todos, saben, estoy muy contenta de haber recibido la invitación de Niteryde para traducir este fic, soy una gran fan de su trabajo y me causa una gran emoción poder hacerlo. Creo que aunque he pasado varias cosas tristes esta pandemia, las historias de Niteryde alimentan mi espíritu. La redención es un tema que llevamos asimilado en nuestra cultura muchos siglos y Niteryde siempre encuentra un nuevo ángulo para tocar este tema y lo hace de un modo tan profundo y a la vez emocionante. Espero que disfruten de su trabajo tanto como yo. Cuídense mucho y les mando mis deseos de paz y salud.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Nota de Niteryde: Quería hacer algo diferente, ¡y nunca probé con un UA completamente humano! En cualquier caso, soy una gran fanática del universo Marvel. Este no es un crossover, pero está inspirado en la serie de netflix Daredevil y The Punisher. No es necesario haber visto esos programas para entender esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: no soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

**_Culpable como el pecado_ **

Autora: Niteryde

Traductora: Chicamarioneta

**Capítulo uno**

**Prólogo**

Después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, lo único que Bulma quería era un trago; cuanto más fuerte, mejor.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor de su auto negro y prácticamente cerró la puerta de un portazo. Llevó la mano al costado del asiento, sacó su celular y vio algunas llamadas perdidas de su ahora exnovio, Yamcha. El problema siempre era el mismo entre los dos: ella pasaba demasiadas horas en la oficina y no podían verse lo suficiente para lo que él necesitaba. Estuvieron en una relación intermitente por años, pero finalmente rompieron el día anterior. Bulma era sin duda la mejor detective de la ciudad a la que caracterizaba su sed natural por la aventura y el peligro, y con su mente brillante para resolver los casos más difíciles, era la personificación del éxito. Desafortunadamente, ese mismo éxito en su carrera hizo que le fuera difícil darle a Yamcha el tiempo y la atención que requería, y así ella terminó. Necesitaba a su lado un hombre más fuerte, alguien que no le pidiera que sacrificara su carrera, alguien que pudiera... entenderla.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la ruptura y su mal humor se agravó por el día frustrante en la estación que involucró más papeleo que trabajo de campo. Ella miró el celular antes de tirarlo en el asiento del pasajero y encendió el auto, se negaba a seguirle el juego a Yamcha.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando regresó a su apartamento. Por costumbre, se quitó la placa y la pistola, y las dejó en el mostrador junto con su celular antes de dirigirse a la refrigeradora a buscar una cerveza.

El celular volvió a sonar, a su decepción se sumó el hecho de darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin alcohol. Cerró la puerta de la refrigeradora, tomó el celular y vio aparecer un nuevo mensaje.

«Hola B, solo quería saber si podemos hablar sobre lo de anoche. Por favor, llámame».

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, guardó el celular en su bolsillo, agarró su arma y dejó su placa antes de salir del apartamento. Como se le acabó la cerveza, tendría que caminar hasta el bar del vecindario para tomar la bebida que tanto necesitaba y descansar un poco. Era una pena que Gokú y el resto de los chicos ya estuvieran ocupados. Consideró por un instante buscar a Milk, pero pensó que tal vez era demasiado tarde para que ella saliera. Después de todo, su amiga se la pasaba en la escuela, con su pequeño hijo Gohan.

Una vez que entró al bar, Bulma se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero marrón mientras inspeccionaba instintivamente para ver quién estaba allí. Era su primera vez en ese lugar, ya que por lo general solo aparecía en el bar de la estación de policía, pero no parecía tan malo. No estaba lleno de gente, aunque tampoco vacío, nadie se portaba de un modo desagradable y la música no era demasiado alta. Estaría bien.

Se sentó en el bar y el camarero se acercó de inmediato, un tipo nuevo al que nunca había visto antes. Una de las ventajas, supuso, de ser tan hermosa como ella, era que rara vez tenía que esperar para tomar una copa.

—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas.

—Tengo un ron que te sacudirá, siempre y cuando no conduzcas.

—Genial, tráemelo —dijo Bulma mientras levantaba la mano para soltarse el cabello. El camarero se alejó. Ella sacudió la cabeza un poco para que sus rizos azules se aflojaran y luego miró la televisión sobre ellos que mostraba el último partido. Frunció el ceño, recordó a su exnovio, un jugador de béisbol.

—Hola preciosa —la interrumpió una voz masculina desde atrás—. ¿Estás bebiendo sola?

Bulma resistió el impulso de soltar un lamento mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Una mujer no podía simplemente disfrutar de una copa en paz después de un largo día de trabajo?

—Piérdete —respondió ella, sonaba aburrida. El cantinero regresó con la bebida que ella tomó entusiasmada.

—Bueno, eso no fue muy agradable —se rio el hombre que se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Bulma le echó un vistazo. Probablemente tenía más o menos su edad, el cabello rubio oscuro y una sonrisa que prometía travesuras. No era mal parecido, pero desafortunadamente para él, le recordaba a Yamcha.

—No me interesa, amigo —dijo ella usando una voz autoritaria, esperaba que eso fuera el final.

El tono del hombre dejó de ser amistoso cuando se le acercó. 

—No deberías juzgar tan rápido, sabes, no soy una especie de idiota. Mi nombre es Tony y sé cómo tratar bien a una dama…

De pronto, una mano pesada y fuerte aterrizó en el hombro del tipo, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Bulma que miraron hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros. Un hombre de cabello en punta estaba parado detrás de ellos viendo a su aspirante a pretendiente rubio con la mirada oscura más intensa que ella vio en su vida… y había visto muchas.

—La mujer dijo que no estaba interesada —se burló el hombre. Había tanto peligro en su voz que hizo que Tony se alejara de él y de Bulma.

—Claro, claro, lo siento —tartamudeó el rubio. Cogió su trago y abandonó apresuradamente el asiento.

Bulma lo vio alejarse antes de volver su atención al hombre que ahora se acercaba a la barra. Esperaba que él tomara asiento donde había estado Tony y que hiciera su jugada; después de todo, los hombres eran predecibles. Sin embargo, parpadeó, ya que ni siquiera la miró y en su lugar le dijo al camarero que quería otra ronda de la misma bebida que ya había tomado.

El camarero asintió y fue a buscarle una cerveza. Cuando lo hizo, Bulma rompió el silencio primero.

—No necesitaba que me salvaras.

—¿Quién dijo que lo hice? —preguntó el extraño con brusquedad, aún evitaba mirarla—. Ese tipo es solo un imbécil. Además, cargas un arma, ¿verdad?

Bulma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de que él supiera sobre la funda de su pistola oculta. Estudió su perfil cuidadosamente, pero él había bajado la mirada para sacar algunos billetes de su bolsillo. Los arrojó sobre la barra y tomó la cerveza del camarero. Sin otra palabra ni mirar en su dirección, salió por la parte de atrás donde había más mesas y asientos.

Ella no sabía qué era. Quizás fue el hecho de que él era el primer hombre en años que le hablaba en un bar sin coquetearle. Tal vez era porque supo que estaba armada, algo que nadie sin un ojo entrenado habría descubierto. Tal vez fue la fuerte línea de su mandíbula y sus intensos ojos oscuros, lo que hizo que los pensamientos sobre su exnovio desaparecieran por primera vez en todo el día. Fuera lo que fuera, despertó su interés. Se puso de pie y también tiró algunos billetes en la barra, luego tomó su bebida, lo siguió y salió.

No había nadie más en el patio, la mayoría de las mesas se hallaban vacías en el césped, excepto una. El extraño estaba sentado encima de una mesa, de espaldas a ella. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, pero la posición en la que se encontraba hizo que esta subiera lo suficiente como para que Bulma viera el indicio de la pistola que había metido en la parte trasera de su jean. Tenía una pierna doblada, su antebrazo descansaba sobre esta mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un momento, en lo más profundo de su interior se preguntaba si debía darse la vuelta y volver a entrar.

En lugar de eso, se unió a él poco después al subirse a la mesa para sentarse a su lado. Fue solo entonces que el hombre finalmente volvió la mirada para verla y Bulma tragó saliva cuando lo hizo. Antes pudo haber dicho que el tipo tenía una mirada intensa, pero ahora que sus ojos estaban completamente sobre ella, la dejó sin aliento por un instante. Tenía una mirada dura, casi amenazadora y, sin embargo, lo encontraba atractivo de la manera más peligrosa. Los penetrantes ojos oscuros escrutaron sus ojos azules mientras ambos se contemplaban silenciosamente.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Bulma se diera cuenta de que él tenía un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos.

—¿Fumas? —le preguntó ella finalmente, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron por la sospecha y los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron mientras apartaba la mirada. Bajó la cerveza que tenía en una mano, se llevó el cigarrillo que tenía en la otra a los labios para buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno y se lo ofreció a ella. Bulma lo cogió, lo puso entre sus labios y lo miró expectante. Sin romper su intenso contacto visual, él sacó un encendedor y lo acercó a su rostro para encender el cigarrillo por ella. Bulma tragó saliva de nuevo, su intriga crecía.

Ambos apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, ella tomó una calada y luego exhaló hacia la oscuridad.

—Es una noche preciosa —comentó Bulma distraídamente. El hombre a su lado estaba en silencio, así que ella se decidió—. Y dime, ¿eres policía o veterano?

Él bajó la mirada y se rio entre dientes mientras se sacaba el cigarrillo y exhalaba por la nariz. 

—¿Por qué crees que solo puedo caer en una de esas definiciones?

—Presto atención.

—Dímelo tú.

—¿Me equivoco? —Bulma lo desafió. El hombre la estudió un instante por el rabillo del ojo antes de apartar sus ojos de nuevo.

—Marino, cumplió seis años —admitió finalmente.

—Genial.

Él dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y miró a las estrellas. 

—No exactamente —refunfuñó.

—¿Es un tema doloroso? Lo siento —se disculpó ella. De nuevo el hombre se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia atrás pensativamente. En un intento de relajar el ambiente, ella volvió a lo básico—. Mi nombre es Bulma, ¿cuál es el tuyo, extraño misterioso?

—Víctor —respondió él con brusquedad y volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta hermosa velada, Víctor?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Solo quería regodearme en mi dolor por un rato —dijo ella medio en broma.

—¿Es la vida de una policía tan dura? —preguntó el hombre, lo que atrajo repentinamente la atención de Bulma, sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Él sonrió con complicidad, su interés estaba en ella ahora.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—Yo también presto atención —dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras en un tono que a ella le dio escalofríos y no de una manera desagradable. Sus ojos oscuros que la examinaban se detuvieron en su cabello y luego bajaron. Ante la mirada de sospecha en el rostro de Bulma, él se rio—. Conozco a alguien que es policía. Te mencionó una vez, lo sé por el color de tu cabello.

Se guardó para sí mismo que el policía que conocía había sugerido que probablemente encontraría a Bulma demasiado atractiva si alguna vez se encontraban. No hacía falta decir que el tonto tenía razón. Descubrió que los ojos de la mujer eran impresionantes. No esperaba que su noche fuera así, pero no se iba a quejar.

—¿Ah, si? ¿A quién conoces en la fuerza? —lo presionó Bulma.

—Eres detective, me sorprende que aún no lo hayas descubierto.

—Oh, lo haré pronto, no te preocupes, amigo —respondió ella con determinación. Él apartó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonreir. La mujer ciertamente tenía espíritu.

—Diviértete con eso —dijo el hombre justo cuando sonó el celular de Bulma. Ella al instante lo silenció sin siquiera mirarlo, murmurando molesta. Él le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y luego frunció el ceño mientras exhalaba.

—¿Alguien te espera en casa? —le preguntó, su voz era tranquila y neutral.

—Ya no —admitió Bulma. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en los que ambos tomaron un trago antes de que ella se aventurara— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote?

—No estaría aquí si lo hiciera.

—Podrías estar mintiendo —lo desafió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser, pero no es así. Depende de ti si quieres creerme.

Hicieron contacto visual de nuevo y se estudiaron el uno al otro. Los ojos del hombre se posaron en sus labios, lo que la hizo tragar saliva. Bulma le creyó, por alguna razón inexplicable. Pasaron un tiempo más en un tenso silencio mirándose, él no se perdió su respiración algo acelerada y ella no se perdió cómo el hombre inconscientemente se le acercaba más.

—Quizá deba irme —dijo finalmente Bulma, sin aliento. El hombre soltó el suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras volvía el rostro hacia otro lado y asintió. Alzó la vista otra vez. Ella bajó de la mesa y lo observó por un momento—. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le preguntó haciéndolo mirarla con una abierta sorpresa. Ella resistió el impulso de sonreír, su mirada desprotegida era casi entrañable.

Él vaciló momentáneamente, ahora fruncía el ceño. 

—No creo que necesites protección —le dijo con brusquedad mientras la miraba con sospecha.

—Es cierto. —Bulma estuvo de acuerdo—, pero me gusta tu compañía y un paseo estaría bien, ¿no crees, Víctor?

Un tic tiró de una comisura de la boca del hombre al escuchar cómo lo llamó. Bajó la mirada mientras tomaba una lenta calada de su cigarrillo y Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. En verdad, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pero se sentía atraída por este misterioso extraño y no quería que la noche terminara. Lo miró expectante, sin saber si aceptaría su invitación. Era la primera vez para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran.

Finalmente, él exhaló y apagó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa. 

—Está bien —cedió.

Luego bajó también, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la miró. Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar juntos las diez cuadras de regreso a su apartamento. Todo el tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque esta vez fue uno cómodo. Él se quedó cerca de ella, caminando por el lado más cercano a la calle mientras se trasladaban al área residencial.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos. Bulma lo encaró, el hombre estudió el edificio antes de que posara sus ojos oscuros en los de ella. Estaban cerca el uno del otro ahora y Bulma sintió la necesidad de acercarse más, pero él era imposible de descifrar en este momento. Ella le habría dado su salario anual por saber qué pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿esta es la parte en la que desapareces en la noche? —Bulma se rio suavemente.

La mirada del hombre se volvió más intensa mientras permanecía en silencio por unos largos momentos, luego se le acercó más.

—Solo si quieres que lo haga.

Ella vaciló. 

—Realmente no acostumbro hacer esto, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco.

Bulma dudó solo un momento más antes de extender la mano para jalarlo ligeramente de su chaqueta. Él aceptó la invitación de inmediato, se le acercó y subió una mano a su rostro. El corazón le latía con fuerza, ya sabía que se arrepentiría de esto más tarde, pero su cordura se había desvanecido con el pequeño tirón inocente de su chaqueta. Ella era hermosa y quería probarla mientras acercaba sus labios para besarla.

Bulma no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en este hombre, ni siquiera lo conocía realmente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que sabía. Ella tomó tímidamente su rostro mientras él la besaba, sus preocupaciones por el hecho de que fuera un extraño desaparecieron. En todo caso, solo le sumaba emoción de todo. Gimió un poco cuando sintió que la agarraba con más fuerza, la lengua, el aliento y las manos del hombre dominaron todo su pensamiento racional mientras ambos profundizaban el beso. Podía sentir la fuerza de las manos que se posaron en su espalda baja y eso casi hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

Estaba sin aliento cuando se apartó. Él también lo estaba, sus ojos oscuros parecían intrigados mientras la tomaba de las caderas.

—¿Quieres subir? —susurró Bulma, sus labios todavía seguían cerca de los de él.

El hombre dudó solo un momento antes de asentir lentamente. Ella le dio una sonrisa que lo habría hecho seguirla al infierno si hubiera querido, luego tomó su mano, abrió el camino y ambos desaparecieron en el interior del edificio.


	2. El justiciero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: no soy dueña de Dragon ball ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

**_Culpable como el pecado_ **

**Capítulo dos**

**El justiciero**

Bulma tenía una taza de café en una mano y un periódico en la otra. Las luces de la comisaría parecían desagradablemente brillantes comparadas con la oscuridad del exterior, pero funcionaban para mantenerla alerta a pesar de la fatiga. La concentración la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos azules que analizaban la primera página del periódico. Aunque no era lo más idóneo permitir que los medios de comunicación interfirieran con un buen trabajo detectivesco, le sería de ayuda estar al tanto de la información que se le revelaba al público. Exhaló lentamente mientras leía:

«LA VIOLENCIA PARAPOLICIAL CONTINÚA EN CIUDAD OESTE

La violencia que atormenta a ciudad Oeste va por su segunda semana en la que el departamento de policía continúa la búsqueda de los culpables que están tomando la ley en sus propias manos. Cuatro criminales de carrera fueron encontrados muertos ayer por la noche en Jazz, un club de baile en el centro de la ciudad. Se dejó una nota en la que se mencionaba al conocido empresario Frízer Cold, que el año pasado fue acusado de liderar las actividades de la mafia...».

—¿Bulma? ¿Sigues aquí?

Sorprendida, Bulma dejó el periódico al ver que Gokú aparecía por la esquina vestido con su uniforme negro de policía. Él no había ganado el rango de detective a pesar de tener más tiempo en la fuerza que ella debido a su desinterés en general. Mientras que Bulma prefería el desafío mental de resolver crímenes, a Gokú le encantaba el aspecto más físico de ser un oficial. Le emocionaba perseguir a los tipos malos y usar sus habilidades de lucha cuando las situaciones se intensificaban, pero sin emplear su arma de electrochoque y mucho menos su pistola. En una ciudad donde las pandillas eran muy activas, siempre se mantenía ocupado, que era lo que le gustaba.

—Sí —respondió ella, luego miró el reloj en la pared—, aunque me sorprende que sigas aquí —bromeó antes de levantar su taza para tomar un poco de la cafeína que tanto necesitaba.

—Ah —se rio Gokú mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio—. Voy a dar mi clase mensual de artes marciales esta noche, así que pensé que ir directamente del trabajo, estoy más cerca desde acá que de mi casa.

—Claro —dijo Bulma con entusiasmo. Ella se reclinó un poco y tomó otro sorbo de café—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Va genial —le contestó Gokú sonriendo mientras se sentarse en su escritorio—. Es muy bueno para los veteranos entrar y desahogarse de una buena manera. Canaliza toda esa emoción de forma positiva, ¿sabes?

—Hmm... —Bulma se volvió hacia su computadora en silencio cuando comenzó a pensar en los veteranos. Su mente recordó por unos instantes al hombre que había conocido un par de semanas antes y frunció el ceño—. Sabes, cuando estabas con los marinos... —comenzó a decir, sin embargo, hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza—. La verdad es que no importa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gokú entre divertido e intrigado—. Ahora tienes que decírmelo.

—Solo iba a preguntarte si conocías a alguien que también sirvió allí, pero ¿cuáles son las posibilidades? El Cuerpo de Marinos no es exactamente pequeño.

—No lo sabré a menos que me lo preguntes —bromeó Gokú—. Pruébame, tengo muchos amigos que sirvieron conmigo. Además, muchos veteranos también vienen a mi clase. Tal vez conozco a la persona que buscas.

—Bueno... conocí a un chico hace un par de semanas... —dijo ella mirando su computadora.

Se mordió el labio inferior ni bien las imágenes aparecieron en su mente: _Ella le acarició la fuerte línea de la mandíbula cuando él se inclinó, sus intensos ojos oscuros no la dejaban mientras la desnudaba poco a poco, sus fuertes, ásperas y varoniles manos la tomaron de la cintura para girarla y la puso encima de él, todavía estaba duro en su interior…_

Bulma parpadeó, respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Víctor, el misterioso extraño del bar, ya había desaparecido cuando ella se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Aun así, cruzaba su mente al menos una vez al día, más si se quedaba en casa sin nada en que ocupar sus pensamientos. De ahí sus largas horas sin dormir.

—Dijo que se llamaba Víctor —continuó y miró a Gokú con interés. Ella no sabía por qué le importaba; ni siquiera había vuelto al bar a buscarlo, estaba contenta con que fuera una aventura de una noche. Pese a eso, era una detective y la curiosidad la llevó a probar suerte con su amigo, ¿qué más podía perder? Frunció el ceño pensativamente—. Sirvió seis años. Era aproximadamente cuatro centímetros más alto que yo. Tenía una mirada realmente intensa... sus ojos oscuros parecían... como si pudieran ver a través de ti, ¿sabes? Además, tenía el cabello negro puntiagudo y un tatuaje que cubría su brazo izquierdo que subía por encima de su hombro hasta su espalda. Era el tatuaje de un dragón.

—Hmm —murmuró Gokú. Su habitual sonrisa tranquila se había ido y ahora tenía una expresión seria. Alzó un poco la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Lo siento, no me suena. Pero si un chico llamado Víctor entra a nuestra clase y tiene un tatuaje como ese, te avisaré.

—Gracias, Gokú, pero en realidad no importa —dijo Bulma con desdén, no quería tocar más el tema. Su exnovio era cercano a Gokú después de todo y cuanto menos pensara en el misterioso extraño, mejor—. Tengo demasiado que hacer —suspiró haciendo un gesto hacia el periódico para que él le echara un vistazo. Gokú se inclinó y miró el titular mientras ella tomaba otro poco de café.

—Los medios están en eso ahora, ¿no? —comentó él sin sorprenderse—. Quienquiera que esté haciendo eso ha hecho que todo el mundo se ponga nervioso. Los muertos se están acumulando.

—Sí, ¿y adivina a quién el jefe puso a cargo de la investigación? —preguntó Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, entonces esto terminará pronto! —dijo Gokú y le dio una sonrisa más grande—. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

Una mirada pensativa apareció en el rostro de Bulma. 

—Estoy trabajando con algunas, pero entérate de esto. El periódico dice que hay varias personas detrás, pero todo lo que obtengo de mis fuentes apunta a que es solo una.

—¿Una persona? —gritó Gokú con los ojos completamente abiertos, luego resopló incrédulo—. ¿De verdad crees que una persona estaría tan loca como para ir tras los chicos de Frízer?

Bulma apretó los labios. Habían estado detrás del mafioso por años,sabía que él estaba en el centro de la violencia en ciudad Oeste. Desafortunadamente, tenía muchos políticos, jueces y policías corruptos en su bolsillo, además de unos recursos al parecer infinitos con sus millones de dólares como "hombre de negocios". Tratar de atraparlo parecía el esfuerzo de toda una carrera. Aun así, la violencia que actualmente tenía como objetivo a los hombres de Frízer impactó a todos en el departamento; era una estrategia audaz y violenta que solo podía hacerse fuera de la ley.

—Las pistas nos conduce a eso, pero solo recibí el caso hace unos días, así que todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo. Pero definitivamente lo haré —juró con determinación. Los hombres violentos que trabajaban para Frízer ahora estaban encontrando lentamente un final aún más violento a manos de un misterioso justiciero. No importaba si ella creía en el fondo que se lo merecían, representaba a la ley y no podía tolerar a ningún justiciero. Acabaría con eso, al igual que siempre acababa con la racha de buena suerte de los malos cuando se lo proponía.

Gokú sonrió y asintió. 

—Sí, pero no te olvides de dormir un poco. —Él echó un vistazo al reloj y se bajó del escritorio—. Bueno, debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi propia clase. ¡Tengo que pagar las cuentas después de todo!

Bulma sonrió, divertida. 

—Podrías ascender a detective y ganar más dinero.

—No —dijo Gokú con una sonrisa juguetona—. Yo me dedicaré a lo mío y tú a lo tuyo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —Se despidió y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Nos vemos.

* * *

Vegeta respiró hondo y luego exhaló lentamente para estabilizar su cuerpo, específicamente sus manos, una de las cuales tenían un dedo reposando suavemente en el gatillo de su rifle de francotirador. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en una azotea cerca al borde de un edificio con un ojo cerrado mientras apuntaba cuidadosamente a través de su mira óptica. No se dio cuenta del cemento frío y húmedo de esa noche por el chaleco antibalas y la sudadera negra con capucha que llevaba encima. Tenía las mangas subidas hasta los antebrazos, lo suficiente para mostrar el comienzo del tatuaje de dragón que recorría su brazo izquierdo. Otros probablemente se habrían asegurado de cubrirlo para no ser reconocidos, pero él estaba solo en la azotea y la calle se hallaba en silencio. El rifle de Vegeta se movió una cantidad infinitesimal con su respiración; no había problema, todavía no estaba listo para disparar, por ahora solo vigilaba.

Las luces que se encendieron en el bar abandonado al otro lado de la calle llamaron su atención. Un grupo de gánsteres de aspecto rudo comenzó a entrar al lugar por la parte trasera para evitar ser vistos en la calle. No podía distinguir sus rostros claramente desde el ángulo en el que estaba, a menos que se acercaran al cristal. Vegeta frunció el ceño, su punto de mira se movía sobre la ventana de vidrio mientras lentamente quitaba el seguro del arma con un clic. Se había preparado de antemano. A través de la mira óptica del rifle, pudo ver el discreto explosivo que había colocado en el bar ese mismo día, aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos lo notara, a menos que lo buscaran. Tampoco encontrarían nunca el dispositivo de escucha que plantó.

El auricular que se había puesto en la oreja de repente cobró vida debido a la actividad en el bar. El dedo de Vegeta apretó un poco el gatillo y después todo su cuerpo se mantuvo firme como una piedra, estaba listo para disparar. Luego esperó y escuchó.

—¡Van diez muertos a tiros en dos semanas!

—Y hubo dos que fueron golpeados al parecer por las manos desnudas de alguien, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué dijo Frízer?

—Sus lugartenientes están tomando acciones. El capitán recibió órdenes de Zabón, quieren que se encuentre a los responsables y que los traigan con vida a todos. Nosotros los de la calle lo manejaremos.

—La gente dice que es solo un hombre.

—No lo creo, es imposible.

—¿Quién podría ser?

—Alguien con acceso a armas militares.

—Las órdenes del lugarteniente son investigar todos los asesinatos del último año y buscar a los familiares sobrevivientes. —El ceño de Vegeta se profundizó ante eso y sus dientes rechinaron—. Es un maldito justiciero, tiene la palabra venganza escrita por todas partes. Tal vez si revisamos a los miembros de las familias, podremos encontrar alg…

De pronto, Vegeta apretó el gatillo con fuerza y salió un tiro certero que rompió el cristal antes de que la palabra fuera terminada.

Un segundo después, el bar explotó, las ventanas se rompieron y las llamas envolvieron el edificio. De inmediato, abrió los ojos para examinar la violencia desatada durante un par de segundos y luego se retiró en silencio.

Abajo, uno de los jóvenes soldados de Frízer llamado Cui había estado parado afuera de la parte trasera del bar haciendo sus necesidades mientras todos los demás entraban a la reunión. Se estaba subiendo la cremallera cuando el bar explotó repentinamente. Se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no resultar herido, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca como para que la onda lo derribara al suelo.

En estado de shock y por puro instinto de conservación, Cui se escabulló tan lejos del edificio como pudo. Se lanzó por una ventana a nivel del suelo que quedó abierta en el edificio contiguo y cayó bruscamente en lo que parecía un viejo sótano. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le dijo que estaba solo en el lugar, lo cual era bueno. Pese a eso, sacó su pistola por si acaso, cerró silenciosamente la ventana sucia por la que había caído y luego miró por ella.

Justo cuando se acercó, un hombre rodeaba a prisa la parte trasera del bar que estaba en llamas. Sostenía un rifle que tenía apuntando frente a él con el talón de la culata firmemente encajada contra su hombro e iba asegurándose de que el espacio estuviera despejado. Solo por sus movimientos fluidos, Cui sabía que tenía experiencia militar. No podía distinguir quién era desde la ventana, pero vio que tenía el cabello oscuro que se alzaba como una llamarada. Con el fuego de fondo, el hombre misterioso parecía un demonio. Cui tragó saliva, sabía que era el justiciero que les había estado haciendo la vida imposible.

Vegeta avanzaba inspeccionando el callejón detrás del bar haciendo un barrido del área con su rifle en busca de un posible sobreviviente, cuando las sospechas lo hizo dirigir su arma hacia el edificio detrás del callejón. De inmediato Cui se escondió bajo la ventana e iba a esperar a que se alejara, cuando de pronto un hombre en llamas irrumpió en el infierno causado por la explosión. Vegeta se volvió hacia él, el hombre estaba gritando debido a sus ropas en llamas.

Se quedó viendo como el hombre caía al suelo y rodaba para apagar las llamas mientras gritaba de dolor. El olor crispó su nariz, pero aparte de eso no hizo ningún movimiento durante los largos momentos en que dejó que el fuego lo quemara. Cuando quedó claro que el hombre estaba a punto de apagar las llamas, Vegeta finalmente levantó su arma. Sin vacilación ni remordimiento, le apuntó a la cabeza y apretó el gatillo.

El disparo pareció resonar en la noche y los gritos fueron silenciados.

* * *

El sudor que empapaba a Gokú lo hizo quitarse la camiseta mojada y se sentó pesadamente en un banco. La luz no era fuerte en el sótano de la iglesia en la que estaba, pero parecía perfecta para llevar a cabo su clase mensual. Todo lo que necesitaban eran las colchonetas en el gimnasio improvisado. Era un experto en varios tipos de artes marciales y combinado con su estatus de veterano y el boca a boca, tenía una multitud decente que venía ahora a sus clases. Lo llenaba de una profunda satisfacción poder brindar un buen ambiente para que sus compañeros veteranos liberaran su estrés. También amaba el aspecto físico y descubrió que lo mantenía en forma para el trabajo.

Su teléfono celular vibró con un mensaje mientras se quitaba la cinta de la muñeca. Gokú lo agarró y luego frunció el ceño cuando leyó el mensaje de Krilin.

«Atención Gokú, hubo otro incidente en el extremo norte. Son once caídos más. Solo se lo he dicho a Bulma».

—Está un poquito mísero para ser un local de categoría, ¿no crees? —preguntó una voz ronca divertida.

Gokú levantó la vista de su celular. Al otro lado de las colchonetas en el suelo, en la esquina junto a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, pudo ver a un hombre familiar de pie con los brazos cruzados. El rostro de Vegeta estaba oscurecido por algunas sombras, ya que la luz tenue no llegaba muy bien a esa esquina, pero probablemente lo habría reconocido en la oscuridad total. Gokú hizo lazos con muchos mientras había servido tanto en la infantería de marina como en su trabajo de policía, pero ninguno guardaba la profundidad del vínculo que compartía con Vegeta. Habían forjado su hermandad a punta de sangre, guerra y muerte como los dos mejores que su unidad alguna vez ofreció, ya que eran imparables cuando trabajaban juntos. Gokú tenía un hermano real y, sin embargo, no aprendió el significado verdadero de la palabra hasta que sirvió y el hombre que tenía delante fue la gran razón.

—Llegas un par de horas tarde. Lástima, podrías haberme ayudado a dirigir la clase —comentó Gokú en un tono ligero, lo que le ganó un bufido desdeñoso del otro hombre.

—¿Quién dice que hubiera querido?

—Dímelo tú, “Víctor” _._

Algo cambió en la forma en que Vegeta estaba de pie, fue sutil, pero luego le consultó con una voz neutral:

—¿Ella me mencionó?

—Solo me preguntó si te conocía.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se prolongó incómodamente hasta que Vegeta preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le dije nada. Si le diste a Bulma un nombre falso, pensé que era porque no estabas interesado en volver a verla —razonó Gokú. Vegeta se quedó en silencio ante eso, pero Gokú pudo ver la forma en que apretó los brazos sobre su pecho. Él suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Siempre me estás invitando a esta clase de mierda. Tal vez solo quería ver el lugar por mí mismo.

—Definitivamente deberías venir, especialmente después... bueno, después de lo que pasó —dijo Gokú mientras fruncía el ceño preocupado—. ¿Cómo te va con eso? ¿Estás bien? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde el funeral, pero has sido difícil de contactar…

—Estoy bien, Kakaroto. —Fue la respuesta fría y cortante.

Gokú suspiró. 

—Sabes que no tienes que seguir llamándome por mi nombre clave por el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad?

—Te he llamado así casi una década, no puedes esperar que cambie ahora.

—Bueno, no viniste a hablar de Bulma o de lo que pasó, entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas, Vegeta?

—Quería saber qué va a hacer la policía con el justiciero.

Gokú arqueó las cejas e hizo una pausa por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Él se dirigió hacia el otro hombre hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Gokú tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras estudiaba por unos largos segundos los ojos oscuros e intensos del hombre que tenía al frente.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no responda nada de eso —dijo finalmente. Vegeta levantó un poco el mentón y sostuvo sin problemas la mirada que su amigo le dio.

—¿Así? ¿Y por qué? —lo desafió.

Gokú entrecerró los ojos con una mirada intensa que Vegeta reconoció muy bien. Era la misma que había usado cada vez que se embarcaban en una misión peligrosa.

—Me salvaste la vida allá fuera dos veces y nunca jamás lo olvidaré, te deberé eso para siempre, así que por eso te diré algo, Vegeta. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese justiciero, quienquiera que sea, termine arrestado o asesinado... a menos que sea más inteligente y renuncie mientras le va bien. Ese sería mi consejo para él, que renuncie y que encuentre una mejor manera de canalizar su rabia y dolor, porque una vez que lo identifiquemos, si alguna vez me encuentro con él, tendré que atraparlo. Odiaría hacerlo, pero haré mi trabajo.

La intensa mirada de Vegeta fue inquebrantable. 

—Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes si se trata de eso, Kakaroto. Tengo la sensación de que la necesitarás.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos hombres mientras ambos se estudiaban, hasta que el teléfono de Gokú vibró en su mano. Frunció el ceño y lo miró, era un mensaje de Bulma.

—¿El deber llama? —dijo Vegeta inexpresivamente.

—Es un mensaje de Bulma, ella está en la última escena del crimen del justiciero —le contestó Gokú sin perderse el tic en el ojo de Vegeta al escuchar su nombre—. Te diré una cosa sobre lo que estamos haciendo. Bulma acaba de ser puesta a cargo de la investigación para encontrar al responsable.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Es un hecho?

—Lo es y ella siempre lo averigua porque es nuestra mejor detective. En realidad, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Bueno, también le deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo Vegeta con la voz ronca. Miró el reloj en la pared y gruñó—. Siempre es un placer, Kakaroto, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. —Con eso, se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Gokú habló de nuevo.

—Vegeta, por favor piensa en lo que hablamos —le pidió preocupado mientras miraba la espalda de Vegeta.

—Cumple con tu deber, Kakaroto, que yo cumpliré con el mío.

Y una vez que dijo eso, se marchó.


End file.
